RWBY Ghoul
by The Real Mukade
Summary: A certain white haired ghoul wakes up in the world of Remnant. Three years later, he establishes Anteiku, his coffee shop. When he's attacked by Rowan Torchwick, a special huntress shows up and takes him to a special school called Beacon. Where he meets a very special girl. Don't own cover picture. CURRENTLY ON HIATUS! SORRY!
1. The New Life of a Certain Ghoul

**Authors Note:** Hey! My name is The Real Mukade. And this is my second story I've written. This is a RWBY, Tokyo Ghoul crossover if you didn't know. Anyway, if you've read Tokyo Titan, you'll see a different Kaneki. Anyway, welcome to **RWBY Ghoul. **This takes place after Arima fights Kaneki for the first time. Anyway, this is also a Blake x Kaneki fanfic. Rated M for later things.

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything!**

**Chapter One: **The New Life of a Certain Ghoul

* * *

He breathed in the fresh air. He slowly opened his eyes and saw he was in a forest. _'How'd I get here? I-I was fighting Arima…in the city.'_ His eyes widened. _'Hide! What about him!?' _Before he knew it, all his questions would be answered soon. And he had yet to feel the large hole in his abdomen.

* * *

**Three Years Later**

Kaneki stood behind the counter of his coffee shop, Anteiku. Three years ago, Kaneki arrived in this universe. He learned of grim, dust, and Remnant, this earth. So he thought that the first thing he should do is open a business. He put on his happy facade to keep his customers happy so he could keep new customers. He knew that with his amazing coffee, he gained a lot of people. So he was able to know everything that was happening. He fixed his eye-patch. His eye-patch was his life. It was a form of technology that saved his life.

His eye-patch kept his ghoul side inside and it would never come out until he took his eye-patch off. He could do everything a human could do with his eye-patch. He was Vales best coffee and dust shop, open 24/7. That night though, everything changed.

As the night got less crowded, he sent his workers home at eleven as usual. But after everyone left, a group of men in black suits came into his shop, surrounding a man in a white coat. He had bright orange hair and a cane, which was odd since he seemed like he was in very good condition. "Do you know how hard it is to find a dust shop open 24/7?" "No, but I guess you want me to give you all my dust crystals?" "What a good little dog! Now go shoo and fetch your master his dust."

Kaneki smirked. "I'm sorry sir, but I can't do that." Rowan took his cane and slapped it across Kaneki's face. Kaneki stared at him.

Meanwhile…

* * *

Young Ruby Rose was touring Anteiku's great selection of weapon magazines. She turned up the volume on her headphones. She was currently listening to Venom by Eminem.

She was tapped on the shoulder when she took off the headphones. It was man in a black suit and red tie. Oh how scary he was! "Put your hands in the air, kid!" He

said with a clearly annoyed voice. "Wait. You're…robbing me?" "Yes kid, now put your mother fucking hands up!"

_I got a song filled with shit for the strong-willed_

Ruby sent that man flying away from her, towards a man in a white coat.

_And I know they're gonna hate_

_But I don't care, I barely can wait_

_To hit 'em with the snare and the bass_

_Square in the face, this fuckin' world better prepare to get laced_

_Because they're gonna taste my—_

_Venom_

She threw another man out of a window.

"No!" She heard the owner say.

* * *

He almost cried at the sight of his store being wrecked. He began to get angry. Rowan and his guys backed away as they could feel the killer intent coming from Kaneki. "You damn brats! I'm going to make you pay for this!" Rowan and his gangster went outside to go fight the little girl. "Well red, seems like this battle is over." Rowan raised his cane, the bottom of it came off, and then Ruby realized that it was a new type of weapon.

A shot of red fire came out of the cane straight for her. She dodged that and looked around for Rowan, who she saw climbing up a ladder. She chased after him and said, "It's over!" "Rowan grinned and a bullhead came up along the building and he jumped in. He threw a red dust crystal and aimed his cane at it. He fired and it was about the girl to bits before a woman landed in front of her and protected her.

Ruby looked up and saw a woman holding a riding crop protecting her. She had light blonde hair tied in the back, with a little curl on her right side. Ruby knew who it was exactly it. _'A huntress!'_ Ruby started to see stars. The pilot switched spots Rowan and began to fight her. The ended with Rowan and his accomplice escaping. Ruby turned to the huntress and said, "Are you a huntress?! Can I have your autograph!?"

Kaneki the next day had to deal with fucking _paperwork_. Luckily, with all the cops coming, he gained a lot of new customers. Later though, Glynda Goodwitch walked in. Kaneki smirked and said, "Well, look at the coincidence! A huntress! Coming to my shop! Who would have of thought of that!?" Glynda looked even angrier than before. She hated the obnoxious bastard. Kaneki put down his usual, loving happy facade and put on his real face.

"What the fuck do you want, Glynda?" He said, changing his tone and personality. Glynda was still shocked by the sudden switch person, but she was happy that she now knew that she was talking to the real Kaneki. "Kaneki. We have a job for you." "What?" "You will go undercover at Beacon and supervise a child." "Who?" Glynda was afraid to say because she knew he wouldn't like it. "The girl who was helping, and destroying your shop last night." Kaneki sighed. "Fine…" Glynda stepped back in shock. "Seriously!?"

"Yes…I'll use the usual excuse." He got up and put out a sign. Then he went up to the stage and said, "Alright everyone! Anteiku will be closed for the next year, as I am going to a new country to find a new type of bean!" Everyone groaned as their favorite coffee shop was closing, but they now wanted to try the new coffee that would be there for them when he returned.

He came back to Glynda and asked when they left. "Now." Kaneki went into the back where he kept everything ready. He grabbed two bags that contained all his clothes and possessions. "Let's go!" He said. He was slightly excited since he hadn't had a mission, but he was going to kick that girl's ass for destroying his shop.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I hope you enjoyed this. This is my second story and I love making story for everyone. I always wanted to see this fanfic, and now I'm writing it.


	2. Beacon

**RWBY Ghoul**

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! The Real Mukade here, and I would like to not only welcome you to the second chapter of RWBY Ghoul, but I would also like to welcome my new followers of RWBY Ghoul. Just know! I changed the pairing to Kaneki x Blake because it just fit better. Sorry!

**Artemis Johnson**

**Iamsomeone22**

**RevanMoringstar**

**Ezequiel Kirishiki**

**maxdeamon007**

**Wolfsadler**

**WEIRDELVIS**

So…I started this story and I found out that I sorta like this more than Tokyo Titan, anyway…here is the next chapter.

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Chapter Two: **Beacon

* * *

Kaneki and Glynda arrived at the prestigious academy of Beacon. They went inside and immediately Glynda pushed him against a locker and said, "If you harm even one student, I will ma-" "Make sure I never see the light of day again. Glynda, you need to be more creative." Glynda's face reddened in anger and see began to pull Kaneki to the headmaster's office.

Kaneki and the man had a stare down for a few moments before Kaneki took the first words. "Are you sure you actually need my assistance?" "Yes." Kaneki asked him what he was going to be at Beacon. "You will be a student, and supervise Ruby Rose very carefully. Now this is where the hard part comes into place." Kaneki continued to watch the man carefully, watching for any slip-ups. "The team arrangements. You will be a silent part to Ruby's team. There will be 3 special pieces. Depending on if she takes the right one, you will take the same."

Kaneki was slightly confused before he put everything together. Glynda looked at him and asked him, "Are you up for the challenge?" "Why the fuck not, only get one shot." He told her.

* * *

Kaneki walked outside to the large room where Ozpin was supposed to have his welcoming speech later. He looked around for the _little_ fucking girl who destroyed his coffee shop. He finally saw her standing next to a tall blonde girl with untamed hair. As he began to walk over to her, everyone in his path immediately backed away from him as they could feel the killer intent rolling off his body like radiation.

Ruby felt something behind her, so she turned around and saw a man, who looked quite angry at her, slowly walk towards her. She looked a little closer and she realized it was the bartender at that dust/coffee shop. She grabbed Yang and threw her in front of her. "Yang!" She cried out. "Protect me!" Yang looked over at Kaneki and noticed the anger she could feel being directed at her little sister. "Why?" She asked her. "I think he wants to kill me for ruining his bosses shop!" Then a certain white haired girl came into the equation.

* * *

Weiss Schnee saw who she was looking for, she walked up to that little girl who almost blew them off of the mountain with her clumsiness. Ruby, who was hiding behind her sister, told her. "No! Not you again! I can't deal with two angry people!" She was shocked by rudeness of the girl, but decided to take a peek at what she was looking at. It was boy of sorts, with hair even whiter than hers. He wore an eyepatch on his left eye and he had a killer intent rolling off his body.

Weiss had seen some scary things, but he topped them. "What did you do to him?" Weiss whispered to Ruby. "I might have…trashed his bosses shop trying to stop a criminal." Weiss was once again surprised by her stupidity. She looked back and realized he wasn't there. "Ruby." The voice was deep, void of emotion. "You didn't just trash my shop. You ruined a nine thousand lien window! And I'm the boss! I own Anteiku!" Weiss looked shocked that he owned a shop.

"How old are you? If you don't mind." Weiss asked him. "I don't mind, I'm 13." Everyone was shocked that at such a young age, he owned and successfully owned a shop. Ruby was 13 and she wasn't even shop owner material. Weiss heard of the name Anteiku since her father did business with that organization. Ruby and Yang knew of it because Ruby went there to check out the weapons magazine.

"Ruby." "Y-yes?" He sighed. "I forgive your for wrecking my shop." "I-it's okay!" She said. Professor Ozpin came on to the stage and had his usual speech. Kaneki zoned out as soon as he started speaking. When the speech was over, they all headed to the room where they would be sleeping.

Kaneki kept his clothes on to avoid people seeing all his scars he had from his time with…_Jason._ He wondered, that when he was reborn anew into Remnant, nothing changed. He had his ghoul side, white hair, same memories, same finger nails, same scars.

As it neared towards bed, Ruby saw they girl who had helped her out with Weiss. She and Yang tried to introduce themselves but it didn't work. Ruby asked her what she was reading and she replied, "It's about a man who has two souls." Kaneki sat next to Blake and asked her he could read with her. "Sure. By all means." He pulled out his own book. Blake read the title of it and wondered what it was. _'The Black Goat's Egg? I feel like I know that somehow.' _She thought.

"What is your book about?" She asked. "It's about a son, whose mother is a ruthless killer known as The Black Goat." It spiked her curiosity even more. She didn't expect this man to be a reader, much less a reader of those types of things. "If you wanted to know, I'll let you borrow it." Kaneki got up, went to his sleeping mat, and prepared himself for the tough day ahead of him.

* * *

**Authors Note: **So…quick reminder, I am very sorry about changing the pairing, but Blake and Kaneki worked a whole lot better. I'm deeply sorry if that made any of you sad. I apologize. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter of RWBY Ghoul, and I'll see, hopefully most of you, next time. Bye!


	3. A Special Man for A Special Team

**Authors Note: **Hello everyone! The Real Mukade here, just thought this up. I've been afraid to do this chapter for a while since the Beacon initiation was sorta complex. But anyway, give my new follower a nice welcome.

**flo463**

Anyway chapter three

**Chapter Three: **A Special Man for A Special Team

* * *

Kaneki woke up that morning earlier than everyone else. Except for a certain bow-wearing girl. He went outside to enjoy the fresh morning air. He pulled out his scroll, and called Ozpin. It rang for a few moments before Ozpin answered. "Yes?" He said. Kaneki could hear the tiredness from a night without sleep.

"I want to know something. When is the initiation?" Blake walked to the door and listened to their conversation. _"Later this afternoon. Why?" _"You'll see." Kaneki hung up and Blake heard him get closer to the door and went away to her spot. Kaneki went back inside and began his training routine. One-hundred push-ups and sit-ups. Multiple different styles of fighting, then he opened the window and jumped down the side of the building.

* * *

Blake ran to the window to see if he was okay, when she was shocked that he wasn't even damaged a bit. _'He must've activated his Aura before.'_ She thought. She then watched as he began his next exercise.

After two hours Kaneki was tired out. He ran 120 miles at a steady rate of 60 miles per hour. He could feel himself regaining his stamina slowly, so he checked his watch to see what time it was. The little screen read 8:00 AM. He still had a couple hours before initiation and by then he would have his power back. He realized that now was the time Glynda woke the students up, so he jumped back up to the window, and entered as quiet as a ghost.

A few minutes later, he heard Glynda come in and yell, "Alright! Time to wake up!" Kaneki got up and looked at his target. Ruby Rose, 13 year-old who went to signal before. He noticed the girl, the Faunus was looking at him. She was staring at him with curious eyes. Kaneki got up and went to go do whatever he could for the next few hours.

It was an hour or so away from Vale, so he grabbed a bullhead to head into Vale. Blake followed him from a distance. He arrived in the city and instantly began to head to his shop. As Blake followed closely behind, she noticed the smell of him. It smelled like death and blood. It also seemed inhuman. As she followed him, she realized he reached his position.

It was a large coffee shop called Anteiku. He went around to the back and as she was following him, she saw the sign that said, _'Closed. Owner is finding new beans for coffee.' _She wondered what he was doing here. As they got around to the back, he stood at the door and unlocked it. When he opened it, he stopped. He pointed directly at her, and said, "Come." She was shocked that he knew where she was. _'How long has he noticed me?'_ he thought nervously.

After a few moments, he said, "Are you coming or what?" She came out and followed him into the building. Before he said anything, she took the first words. "Why are you here? The owner isn't here so why are you?" "Because, the owners not out finding new beans. He's standing in front of you. Blake was shocked that this man so young owned a shop that was so successful in Vale.

Before she got anymore words out, he asked. "Does anyone else know you're a Faunas?" She stepped back. He knew her biggest secret, what else could he possibly know about her. Kaneki, noticing the look of distress on her face, put his finger up to his lips and told her. "I get it. I won't tell. Your secret is safe." She looked a little bit more relieved, but still wary of him.

"Do you have any questions? Fire away." He said. Blake thought for a while before she thought of anything to say. "What's your name?" They were both surprised that they didn't know each other yet. "Ken Kaneki, but from my traditional area, we use the last name as a form of respect. What's yours?" "Blake. Blake Belladonna. Why are we here?" "It was the only place where I could confront you in private."

"How do you know Ozpin?" If he was shocked, he didn't show it. "I really don't." He lied. He put his thumb over his middle finger and pressed down, creating a sound that gave Blake chills. "I have one last question." "As do I. Fire away." "Are you inhuman?" "Yes. I am a something that I am not allowed to disclose with you right now." "Okay…what's your question?" "How long have you been in the White Fang?"

She was startled that this one man knew so much about her. "I…I've been in since birth. But I left once the White Fang changed from protests to violence." "That's all I wanted to know. We must get back before the initiation." He pointed at his watch and looked at it. 11:00 AM. _'Shit! We have to hurry!'_ Kaneki grabbed her by her collar and pulled her back to the bullheads.

* * *

They got there just in time for initiation. They stood on pads as Ozpin explained how it worked. Kaneki and Blake stood next to each other as it fired away people. It was Kaneki's turn to be fired away, and he was shot into the forest. As he was flying straight into the forest, he saw the temple where the relics were placed. He drifted towards the temple and as he got closer to the ground, he landed doing a somersault and with grace, started running towards the temple.

On the way, he ran into a couple Beowolves and blew holes through their heads with just his fists. He kept running until he reached the temple.

* * *

Ruby landed somewhere off to the side. She started running yelling for Yang when she ran into Weiss. They got into an argument, and Weiss began to walk away. Weiss ran the opposite way of Ruby and saw Jaune hanging from a tree. Weiss turned away and began walking back towards Ruby. She grabbed Ruby's coat saying, "Don't think this means we'll be friendly!"

* * *

Ozpin stood on top of the mountain, staring at the pairs. Kaneki was as usual, by himself. Ruby reluctantly paired up with the spoiled heiress, Weiss. Yang somehow ran into the illusive Blake. Ren was forced to be with Nora. And Pyrrha was paired up with a dim-witted Jaune.

Kaneki reached the temple first and saw the special pieces Ozpin was talking about. There was two of everything but the white bishop pieces which was a king, bishop, and a demon. He grabbed the piece that fitted his soul the best. He grabbed the demon piece. Now he had to make sure Ruby took a white piece.

He knew the initiation was coming to a close, as he saw the red-haired girl…Pyrrha and the dumb blonde running away from a Deathstalker. Ruby and Weiss riding a giant Nevermore, falling from the sky. And Yang and Blake just standing there looking at them. Behind Kaneki, he heard a loud growling noise, as did Blake. And behind him stood two Ursa Majors.

Kaneki laughed. It was too easy of a challenge. He ran towards one of them and gave it one swift kick to the leg, knocking it over. He began to climb its back, and with his fist, he punched through the tough mask and the brain, killing it instantly. He did the same to the other one.

Yang and Blake were shocked. Not only did he own and run a successful business, and he had so much strength to kill an Ursa Major with just bare strength. Pyrrha, Jaune, Ren, and Nora went after the Deathstalker, while Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang went after the giant Nevermore. As he watched their fights come to an end.

As Ruby and Yang came back to pick their pieces, they picked the white pieces. Kaneki stepped off to the side, pulled out his scroll and called Ozpin. "Ozpin! You're going to be happy! Ruby picked the correct piece." Kaneki said. _"That's good. Now get back here." _Kaneki went back and told them that they should all probably get back.

* * *

**Later at the initiation**

"Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren. You will be team JNPR. Under the leadership of Jaune Arc." He was so surprised that he almost fainted. Next up, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang came on to the stage. Kaneki stood behind a curtain, awaiting his cue. "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, and Yang Xiao Long. You have been specially picked. In the initiation, you picked the white pieces. There was three white pieces instead of two." There was a lot of gasps from the crowd including the four girls.

Ozpin continued. "The man who picked the third piece is so strong that you should be honored that you have a man as powerful as him in the world of Remnant. His name is…Ken Kaneki. But he prefers to be called Kaneki due to traditional ways from his city." Kaneki walked out, and stood next to Yang. "Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang, and Kaneki. You will be Team K RWBY."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Hello! This chapter took so long, and I'm really pleased with the way it turned out. I hope you enjoy it! Bye!


	4. Getting Adjusted to the Beacon Life

**Authors Note: **Hello! The Real Mukade here! I just wanted to point out a couple of things before we get started with this next chapter. One, as someone pointed out to me and I thank you for that, Ruby and Kaneki are 15, not 13. Thank you very much to the person who pointed that out! Second, I will not be posting as often because I am having some personal issues, so I won't be making as much but I will try to keep RWBY Ghoul updated as best as I can. Three, we have new followers and people that favorited this story!

* * *

**Monstrel45**

**Mrgabriel327sm**

**pushtrak1**

**redacted 20168**

**Cacus**

**Legnus**

So that was all the announcements I wanted to point out. Also, if I make any spelling errors, it's because I'm been tired as fuck recently. Here is your next chapter of RWBY Ghoul!

**Chapter Four: **Getting Adjusted to the Beacon Life

* * *

Team K RWBY were shocked by this, except for a certain white haired ghoul. As Yang was the one that standing next to him, she noticed that his tight black shirt was revealing the shape of his highly toned abs. As Ozpin released them, Team K RWBY began to head towards their new dorm room, Kaneki in the back.

Blake watched every move he made with wary eyes. She didn't trust him, she didn't feel safe around him. Like he knew everything about her, while she knew so little. That's what pissed her off. She knew so very little and he knew so much. She had to find out more about this man. He was even more elusive than her.

She stopped and realized that they were already at their dorm. They went in and decided now was a good time to sleep. Noticing there was only four beds, Kaneki did the smart move and took over one of the desk areas to sleep. Yang looked over at him and asked, "Are you sure you want to sleep there? Will you be comfortable? Because if you get tired of that desk, there's room in bed for ya!" Once again, if Kaneki was surprised, he didn't show it.

"No thank you, Yang. I've slept on and in worse places than a desk." He said. He cracked his index finger, once again scaring the girls. Blake was curious at what he meant by worse places. Kaneki excused himself for a night walk, or that's what he said. Blake and a 15 year old Ruby wanted to know what he really was doing, so she grabbed the girls and they followed him to the headmaster's office. They stood outside and listened to what Kaneki and Ozpin were discussing.

"Ozpin. I've made contact with the girls, and I have a coupe questions for you." "Fire away, Kaneki." "What's my next assignment?" "Head to bed, then classes. Keep a good watch on all of them, especially Ruby and Blake." "Okay. Next. What do I do to about my…unique skill set? How do I tell them about my special additions?" "You can tell them, or wait till they figure it out." "Got it. My last que-" He trailed of, and smiled. "You know what, that last question isn't as important as I thought, goodnight. Ozpin." He bowed politely and exited his office.

* * *

When he got back to the dorm, he could see that all of the girls were in bed. But he could tell they weren't sleeping. "I know you all were outside Ozpin's office." He loudly announced. They all sat up, shocked that he knew they were there, outside. Just listening to his conversation. "How'd you know?" Weiss asked in her usual demanding heiress way.

"You breathe loudly, that's how I knew you were there." Weiss couldn't believe that this 15 year old had such good hearing, he could hear there breathing. "No, way!" Ruby stepped in before Weiss could be more of a spoiled bitch. "Kaneki, what did you mean by when you said you had a special skill set?" He thought for a while. "It means exactly what it is, I have a special skill set."

A 15 year old Ruby was beginning to also get annoyed by this 15 year old smug looking coffee shop owner. "Come on! Give us something else to work with!" She complained. He thought for a minute before he responded. "Fine. I'll give you something else." The girls leaned in closer and eagerly awaited for what he was going to say next. "I had to go through hell, and die to gain the power I have now." They all were confused by this statement he just said. "Wh-what do you mean?!" Weiss asked. "That's all for now. You'll understand once a real problem comes into place." Now they wanted even more information.

As they went back to bed, Kaneki sat at his desk-sleeping area. He pulled out a new book. Dear Kafka. It was Sen Takatsuki's debut book and it was one of his favorite books. He read for a couple hours, then decided he should turn in for a night. He turned off the little light next to him and turned in for the night. But that's when the nightmares came.

* * *

_Kaneki was back in the alleyway. He was there standing over Hinami. He couldn't let her she what was about to happen. He covered her eyes as he stood there, helpless, unable to do anything. He saw Mrs. Fueguchi say if she could have at least some last words. The dove granted her wish, and as she was about to start, he took out his uninque and sliced off her head. He began to scream at the sight._

_The scene began to change. Instead, he was about to close up at the old Anteiku, and a ghoul that had tried to attack him awoke. He asked where Rize was. Kaneki wasn't sure what to say, when he thought of something. "She already left." The man looked sad, but relieved at the same time. "If she comes back. Tell her not to." Kaneki was confused. And his question were answered when a couple more ghouls came busting through the window. The-_

* * *

Ruby woke up to a silent moan. She didn't think much of it until she heard Kaneki scream quietly. She woke up the other girls to go see what was happening to Kaneki when she saw that he was asleep, but clutching his head. _'Must be having a nightmare. Nothing to worry about.'_ Weiss thought. She was about to leave until she heard Kaneki scream even more. Ruby got closer to him to wake him up when she heard him say something. "She already left." It made her more curious and now she almost didn't want to wake him up. But then he released a long scream full of pain.

Blake ran up to him and grabbed him by his shoulders. He snapped out of it and looked at them with curious eyes. He was breathing heavily and sweating. Blake backed up and asked him, "What was that all about?" He looked at her before replying. "It was…just the usual nightmares. Go to bed." Ruby then asked him, "Are you sure? I me-" He interrupted her by saying, "Just go to bed." The girls could tell by the tone in his voice that it was command, not a suggestion.

* * *

**Authors Note: **That was the third chapter and I really hoped you enjoyed it. It took me a longer time to write than usual, and I will not be posting as much, just a reminder. If I missed up on anything, please PM me so I can get everything fixed. As I pointed out a lot in this chapter, Ruby and Kaneki are the same age, and they're 15, not 13. Anyway, hope you enjoyed! I'll see you in the next chapter of RWBY Ghoul!


	5. The Helping Hand of Death

**Authors Note: **Hello to all those people out there reading this next chapter! Anyway, new followers and favorites.

**Gareki Haon**

**Sigmar**

**rosariorwbyfan**

**KMaster123**

**refealzan1**

**Gamer763**

Let me remind you of something. I accept creative criticism, but I will not accept just plain rudeness. I accept things like, "I liked this story, but I think that you missed up on the ages, unless you're going off of the cannon, but over-all. Well done." I do not except things like this, "Goddamn this sucks."

These are all real reviews that were sent in by guests, and I thanked and accepted the review by the anonymous user, but I rejected the rude review. So I am just letting you know. I will NOT accept reviews that are just meant to be rude, but I WILL accept creative criticism.

Anyway, that's all…next chapter!

**Chapter Five:** The Helping Hand of Death

* * *

Kaneki woke up early that morning. He saw that the girls were still asleep, so grabbed his hoodie and quietly exited their room. When he closed the door, he sighed and went for a walk. As he went outside he pulled up his hood, put on his headphones, turned on The Real Slim Shady, and went for a run. When he got back, Glynda stood in front of the entrance, holding her riding crop like a weapon. "What do you want!?" She demanded answers from the man who emitted a very dangerous Aura.

"Calm the fuck down Glynda!" He held up his hands in defense. He pulled down his hood and took off his headphones. "What the fucking hell do you want!?" She tsked. "Ozpin wants you to talk. NOW." He was shocked by the force she used in her voice at the end. "Geez! Calm the fuck down, woman! It's to fucking early for this goddamn shit!" He started walking towards Ozpin's office.

Ozpin was sitting in his chair, staring at his desk when the elevator opened and Kaneki walked in. Kaneki came over to him and asked, "What the fuck do you what, Ozpin?" Even though Kaneki talked like this most of the time, he could tell he wasn't in a good mood already. "What has you so mad?" Ozpin asked innocently because even though he really wasn't, he loved to solve his student's problems. "None of your fucking business."

Ozpin knew now it was time to back off. Seeing Ozpin back off, he felt better and asked him, "Seriously, what the fuck do you want?!" "Have you told the girls about your origin, or are you going to wait?" "Doesn't hurt to be a little bit in the dark." He replied. "I think they should know." Ozpin said surprisingly.

"EHHHH!? What the fuck happened to Ozpin!? I'm going to kick your ass till you give back the real Ozpin!" "Nice try, kid." Kaneki turned around to meet the voice. It was Crow, a bastard, but one of Kaneki's only friends he could endure. "But that's the real Ozpin." "Why the fuck are you here, Crow?" "Geez, kid. You still have your mouth of yours." "Shut the fuck up, why are you here!?" Crow chuckled. "I wanted to see my nieces from afar."

"Who the fuck are they?" Kaneki asked. "Ruby Rose, and Yang Xiao Long." Kaneki's eyes widened in realization. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!?" "Why, do you know them?" Crow asked curiously. "I'M PART OF THEIR FUCKING TEAM, CROW-FACE!" Even Crow was shocked by the news he just released. "What. The. Actual fuck Ozpin?" Crow said. "By the fucking way, Crow-ass! Your daughter fucking almost destroyed my goddamn motherfucking shop!"

To stop them from arguing anymore, Ozpin said he wanted to be alone. Kaneki and Crow went to go see Ruby and Yang. Ozpin stared out the window. _'When are you going to tell them what you are, Kaneki?'_

* * *

Kaneki sneaked back inside the dorm and fell asleep for a short time before Ruby began to wake everyone up. Weiss was so surprised that she fell out of bed. Ruby explained how that they should unpack and decorate their room. As they got started it, Kaneki went outside to go find Crow. Blake saw him walk out, but thought nothing of it and resumed decorating.

* * *

Kaneki saw Crow on a ledge of a building, watching Ruby and Yang through their dorm window. "Please say you won't be a fucking creep all the fucking time?" Kaneki asked. "Don't know yet. Is it true that the girl almost destroyed your shop?" Crow asked. "Yeah. It would be gone if I didn't step in and save some fucking ass." Crow gave him a look. "You have quite a mouth for a young, 15 year-old boy." Kaneki gave him a death stare. "You know damn well I'm not a fucking 15 year-old."

**Crack**

Crow flinched at the sudden noise. "Why do you crack your fingers?" Crow couldn't believe he never asked the boy that. "You don't want to know." Crow gave him a look of curiosity. "Why?" Crow edged on. **"I said, you don't want to know."** Crow was shocked by the force used in the boy's voice. They just sat in silence on the ledge.

Kaneki finished up the conversation by saying, "Your daughter is a good fighter." Crow was shocked that he said that. "Th-thank you."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Remember, new followers and favorites.

**Gareki Haon**

**Sigmar**

**rosariorwbyfan**

**KMaster123**

**refealzan1**

**Gamer763**

I accept creative criticism, but I will not accept just plain rudeness. I accept things like, "I liked this story, but I think that you missed up on the ages, unless you're going off of the cannon, but over-all. Well done." I do not except things like this, "Goddamn this sucks."

These are all real reviews that were sent in by guests, and I thanked and accepted the review by the anonymous user, but I rejected the rude review. So I am just letting you know. I will NOT accept reviews that are just meant to be rude, but I WILL accept creative criticism.

ANYWAY! I will see you in the next chapter!


	6. Flashback to Kaneki's Arrival

**Authors Note:** Hello everyone! And before I start, I just want to get something out of the way. The person who keeps leaving reviews about this story sucking. I know I can't try to force my way of seeing things onto you, but I want you to know, the reason I have never accepted your reviews is because you never gave me a reason to.

Don't take this the wrong way, but all you say is the story sucks. You never gave me a valid reason why I SHOULD ACCEPT it and why it sucks. If you are going to review this new chapter, then I want you to give me VALID reasons why you think it sucks.

If you do that, and the reasons are actually valid, then I will accept it for all to see. If the reasons are NOT valid, then like the others, I WILL REJECT it. The same if you are just going to say that it sucks and give no reasons why. I WILL have to REJECT it. I thank you for your blunt honesty, but if you can't give any VALID reasons on why new readers shouldn't read this, then it WILL be REJECTED.

I really hope you understand my reasoning behind this, and give me VALID reasons why this story in your perspective sucks. Another reason behind my reasoning is that I am not afraid that a bad review will ruin this story, but because I want new people to see the reasons why someone didn't like it. I want them to really think about if this story is, or isn't for them.

I know everyone won't like this story and I'm okay with that. I know not everyone agrees about something and I know that you probably have, from the way you put in your reviews, a strong dislike for this story. I just want to know why, and if they ARE valid reasons, use them to improve my story so that people will enjoy it more. Again, I really hope you understand and give me some feedback.

Anyway, let's move on! We have new follower and favorites!

**28th00**

**HUNTER with bad grammar**

**Okurin**

**fullmetal2012 **

**SenseiZero72**

And also, crawforddarius7, if you are still reading this story, then I want you to know, that review you left about a Tokyo Ghoul and Akame ga Kill crossover is possible since I started watching Akame ga Kill!

Anyway, that was all the important stuff I had to get out before the chapter! And this be a relativity shorter than usual. SO ON WITH THE STORY!

**Chapter Six: **_Flashback to Kaneki's Arrival_

* * *

Kaneki stood up, leaning on the tree next to him for support. He began to walk, looking for a form of civilization. He was still wondering how the fuck he got out in the _middle _of a _fucking_ forest! As he was walking, he heard a loud growling behind him. He turned around and saw a large creature standing in front of him. It was covered with spikes and its skin was pitch black.

Kaneki then realized something._ 'Holy shit! This might be a new way to eat! But what the fuck is this fucking thing?!'_ Kaneki ran towards it and quickly kicked its head. To his surprise, the head came off very easily. He was about to take a bite when he realized that as soon as you killed one, its corpse would almost immediately decompose.

'_I'll have to eat it alive then.' _Kaneki thought. He began to walk further when he got to a side of a cliff. He was about to climb it with his Kagune, when alarms started going off. _'What the fuck is happening now?' _He thought to himself. He decided to just ignore the fucking alarms and went to the top of the cliff

When he got up there, a middle-aged woman stood across from him, aiming a…riding crop?! "State your name and origin and why you are here!" She yelled at him. He thought about his options a little bit. One, he could try to beat her in a fight, but there was that huge hole in his abdomen that was stopping him. His second option was to run for his life. And the third option was follow her orders.

He decided it would probably be best to follow with option number three. "My name is Ken Kaneki, I come from probably a different universe and a place called Tokyo. I don't know why I am here."

* * *

**Authors Note: **Okay y'all. I know this chapter was rushed and it sucked, but I just wanted to get a chapter out, and I've been tired as fuck recently, so…anyway, I know probably I lot of you didn't enjoy this and wanted more, and just know…in the next chapter, there WILL be a lot more. Anyway, I hope you stick around with this story after this shitty chapter because I know that this chapter for RWBY Ghoul will succeed as much as Eminem's Revival. ANYWAY, see YOU in the NEXT chapter! And also, I won't be posting as often due to personal issues.


End file.
